Our six month anniversary
by mrsgaskarth564
Summary: Naruto forgot Sasuke and his six month anniversary, how will Naruto make it it up?
1. I'm so sorry

It was so quiet as he crumpled paper and set up logs against each other. Every cricket could hear the sound of gasoline being slowly trickled upon the teepee of wood, and every owl turned their head at the only sound audible, to watch as a man with hair as black as a ravens feathers take a lighter from his pocket and glide his thumb over the igniter to see a flame emerge from what was once just the smell of gas. The man looked curiously at the red and orange flames. They resembled exotic dancers. They twisted and twirled around each other in a passionate argument of rage. His black eyes mirrored the flames and his eyes were glossed over with remorse, he then slowly let himself lose grasp of the lighter. Letting it roll down his hand, the flames blew upward but did not go out, the dancing light lit a burning sea that illuminated everything around him, from the green emerald leaves, to the untouched river that flowed by. He heard rustling from the sleeping, shifting animals and all was peaceful around him. He closed his eyes and felt total and utter harmony within himself and throughout the whole world. All the animals could have sworn they saw him smile.

"I've got you now. Haven't I?" A voice whispered into his ear. His eyes shot open in panic and he twisted his head to the side. The pale man with snake eyes licked his lips in habit and held a sharp knife to the raven-boy's neck.

"You tried to run away, are you tired of me already?" He said jokingly.

"Tsh."

" Don't turn your head too far, you may cut yourself." The man licked the boys white skin and he shuddered.

" Don't touch me."

" Now, now."

" I hate you." He growled bitterly. The snake man frowned.

" Well that hurt's my feelings." The man took the knife from the boy's neck and whirled him around to face him. His eyes traced over the boy's face and chest. He grabbed him by his shoulder and kissed him, crushing their faces together. The younger boy struggled and pushed away.

" _Don't touch me_." The boy threatened. The whole forest seemed to move at the boy's anger, the man's eyes lowered into a glare.

" So you _do_ love the boy." He said talking lowly. " You whore." He raised his hand and slapped the boy. " You backstabber. You traitor." He walked towards the boy as the boy stepped backwards. " You double-crossing-"

" I never loved you!" The man stopped in his tracks and suddenly his heart ached. He paused.

" Do what you please." He said dryly. He turned away and started to walk. His tears fell from his face but he didn't say a word. But behind him, the boy was also crying silently, wishing to whatever was up there, up in the sky, to save him, to make his heart stop aching.


	2. You forgot, didn

Today, it was raining in Konoha. But it wasn't warm summer rain, it was icy cold autumn rain. And Naruto's one room apartment roof was leaking. Naruto groaned as he climbed out of his warm bed and into the cold atmosphere. He wished his boyfriend was here, he could keep him warm, he's make him back into bed just to cuddle. Naruto frowned, missing his boyfriend sucked. He looked down at the wooden floor and saw puddles of rain water.

"… Now I have to get that fixed, ugh." He whined to himself.

He stood up and dragged himself to the kitchen, he grabbed his kettle from the stove and filled it up with water, then proceeded to place it right back onto the oven where it was before and lit the stove. He walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Shit! It's totally cold in here, date-bayo!" Naruto whimpered, it was his shitty houses fault, that roof is always in need of thatching and just then, Naruto's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" Hey teme." A voice replied lovingly.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." That's right, Naruto's boyfriend was the perfect, flawless and powerful Uchiha Sasuke.

"Guess what day it is?" Naruto thought for a second...

"What day is it…?" Naruto said. Then the other side of the line got quiet.

" Hello?.." after waiting a couple seconds a powerful voice rang through the phone.

" YOU FORGOT, DIDN'T YOU.." Naruto had to pull the phone away from his ear Sasuke was so loud. What in the world could Sasuke be yelling at me for this early in the morn- oh.. my... god.. it's our sixth month anniversary.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-chan I totally… I'm sorry, I am SO so sorry!"

" Forget it..." Click. And Sasuke was gone.

The kettle whistled. I am in deep shit Naruto thought as he walked with his head down into the kitchen, he turned off the stove and reached up to grab a cup of Ramen, he poured the water in and sat down. What was he going to do?

Sasuke must be really mad... Naruto thought for a moment, and he thought of an idea, he smiled slyly, he always resembled a fox when he smiled like that. He ate quickly and tore off his clothes and jumped into the Shower. The hot water felt good on his skin considering how cold it was today. He got out, went into his room to pick out clothes. Naruto stopped half way and looked in the mirror.

Now, Naruto was the second most attractive guy in Konoha, the first being Sasuke. Naruto was six feet tall, with olive/tan skin, blonde silky naturally spiked hair that fell in tuffs, and beautiful overwhelming sharp azure eyes. Naruto picked out a feature hugging black shirt and blue jeans, slipped on his sandals and blue sweater, grabbed an umbrella and smoothly stepped out the door.

Naruto walked to the market and decided to buy caramel, not chocolate because Sasuke despised chocolate, he also bought roses and lube, for later. *Insert wink here*. When he checked out the cashier asked;

"Visiting Sasuke today, are we?"

Everybody in Konoha now knew that Sasuke and Naruto were gay. Nobody really expected it, so it shocked the hell out of a lot of people, Sakura fainted. But of course Kakashi and Iruka knew that it would happen someday. Iruka has known Naruto his whole life and Kakashi trained both of them since they were twelve, they were nineteen now so of course Kakashi got the hint.

Naruto smiled at the cashier and answered

"Yepp, have a nice day!" and walked out.

A half hour later he arrived at the Uchiha mansion, it was quite large considering that only Sasuke lived there. He knocked on the door and not even a minute later Sasuke answered.

"What do _you_ want?" Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto looked at his gorgeous boyfriend.. Sasuke was 6'2, a little taller than he was, he had raven black hair that was tinted with blue. He has dark onyx eyes and his bangs fell onto his face covering both of his eyes half-way. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with the leaf symbol on it, with basketball shorts that sagged a little past his hips showing his plaid boxers. His body was fit and perfect and Naruto was simply in love.

"W-Well… I wanted to apologize and I got you presents…" Naruto stuttered as he handed Sasuke the roses. "Now, can I come in it's freezing outside!" Sasuke slightly smiled not even for a second and went back to his cold, un-emotional face he was determined to make Naruto feel bad.

" You shouldn't have just worn a sweater, dobe." he said coldly.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered as Sasuke stepped aside and let Naruto in. " I thought today was Wednesday... not Thursday"

"Hn."

" Sasukeee..." Naruto Whined, Sasuke turned his head. " I know how to make you feel better..." Naruto said as a slight smile spread across his face. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at Naruto. "C'mon, don't be so sour, babe!"

"What's in the bag, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed dryly.

"I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed as he hurried toward the bag. When he was next to the bag he leaned over and pulled out caramel and lube and smiled giddily. Sasuke smiled a bit and rolled his eyes, but instantly went back to a stone face, he was _so determined_.

Naruto slowly walked back to his lover and leaned in so he was within whisper range, he brushed his ear and said;

" I've missed you, Sasuke. I want your body, now." Sasuke's heart leapt and a blush spread across his face, he shook his head and thought I won't give in that easily...

"Whatever, Dobe." Sasuke said awkwardly. Naruto's face looked shocked then went back to a smile and before Sasuke knew it Naruto's lips brushed his as Naruto whispered;

" I love you, Sasuke-chan" and kissed Sasuke, Sasuke kissed back, he couldn't help it, Naruto was just so... so.. sexy!

Naruto's tongue begged for entrance. Sasuke allowed Naruto in. Their tongues touched inside mouths, Sasuke moaned softly into Naruto and Naruto pulled away. Sasuke whined, he didn't want him to stop.

"So, I guess you're not mad anymore, huh?" Naruto smirked

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sasuke said biting his bottom lip. But Naruto was going to do more than that.

Naruto slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt lightly caressing his stomach making Sasuke lightly shudder. He then slid his hand up further into Sasuke's shirt fingering his nipples, sliding his left hand up to match his right hand he pulled off Sasuke's shirt and started to kiss down his stomach until he got to the brim of Saske's shorts.

He pulled them down inch by inch and started to cup Sasuke's member. Rubbing up and down. Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly together and moaned. It felt so good. Naruto grinned as Sasuke grew to full size. Naruto then proceeded to pull down Sasuke's boxers and hold Sasuke's member in his hand started to rub it softly, up and down. Sasuke moaned loud.

"Ohhh, Naruto, faster." Sasuke said, so Naruto did.

Naruto went faster and faster, and soon slid his mouth party way down onto Sasuke, he would choke if he went all the way, licking the tip of his penis and sucking in a circular motion up and down. Sasuke half-screamed Naruto's name;

"Naruto! I'm gonna cumm... unn" Naruto kept at it adding a little speed.

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke screamed on the brink of orgasm.

Sasuke came all over Naruto's face and hands, Naruto licking up every last bit. Sasuke fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. Naruto crawled up next to Sasuke, also breathing heavily, Sasuke pulled Naruto in holding him in his arms.

"You cum too fast, Sasuke" Naruto said jokingly.

"Shutup, Dobe." Sasuke said giggling, Sasuke suddenly realized. "Naruto, we didn't even use the lube OR caramel." Sasuke said kind of upset.

" Oh we will later as soon as I catch my breath." Naruto winked at Sasuke and laid his head down on Naruto's chest. Both fell asleep within five minutes, both smiling happily. and may I add contently.


	3. Don't you ever leave me

I opened my eyes slowly, I'm exaughsted. Probably because of last nights events. Sasuke always wears me out. I shift myself a little so I can look at my boyfriend.

"Sasuke..." I whisper. I'm actually a little surprised that I can look at him this way. I'm usually awake after him, but as I look at him sleeping, he looks so angelic. His eyes shut with dark eyelashes, they seem to float against his very pale skin. His pink lips are slightly parted and I can hear his breath. I can hear every heartbeat. I can't help but to feel protective of my Sasuke. _My _Sasuke. His hair as black as shadow is parted and sprawled against his face. He looks as though he is so peaceful. I could watch him like this forever. But then again, if he was like this forever, who would kiss me? Who would hug me tightly and tell me that they loved me? Maybe Sakura-chan? No.. after I have experienced true love, I could never ever love another. Sakura's ugly anyway compared to my beautiful, soft, lovely, incredib-

"What are you looking at, teme?" A voice half whispered softly and lovingly. I blinked my eyes a few times, I was lost in thought.

"N-n-nothing, Sasuke." I said flustered.

"What's wrong..?" He asked

"Oh," I smiled " Nothing"

"Okay, teme." He smirked, then he rose up and propped himself up on one elbow "C'mere." He smiled with his eyes. I crawled my way over to him and then he kissed me. My whole body shivered and I could feel his lips curling up at his accomplishment. But suddenly I felt fear, the fear that he would leave me one day, that I will wake up and Sasuke will be gone. I shuddered and pulled away.

"Naruto..? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting all the way up.

"It's just... nothing." I replied tried to push away the though and kiss him again, but he stopped me.

"Naruto, you've never been a good liar, what's wrong?" He said frowning slightly.

"I just ... don't ever want you to leave me, Sasuke. And what if one day I wake up and you're gone, what would I do? What would I do if I found out you fell in love with someone else? I would DIE, Sasuke... I would _die_..." I said half shouting, Sasuke looked really suprised but his expression softened and he replied;

" Naruto, you really are an idiot." Sasuke said, I looked up. "I don't think there is anyone in the whole world who can make me feel the way you do. They could never make me shiver from the slightest smile on their face. No-one could ever make me melt from a kiss, and no one can make me happy like you do." He laughed, " Like I'd ever leave you. Dobe." Then, he kissed me.

"Sasuke, I love you so much.." I said

"Shhhh." He whispered. He put my head back onto the pillow and kissed my forehead. "I have to go to work, sadly." And those words made me frown.

" Do you HAVE toooooo?" I whined. he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, don't be a cry baby, I'm already late thanks to somebody." He winked at me and subconsciously I began to smile. I watched as he fumbled around the room gathering the bits and pieces of his ANBU uniform. He slithered into his uniform , walked to the door and slipped into his shoes, grabbed his mask and said one last thing before leaving.

"I love you, dobe." He winked, put on his mask and left. God he makes me want to die. 3

.xlxl.

The ground is still wet from the rain yesterday. I always loved the smell of fresh rain when I go on walks, and since I don't have work today I decided to take one. It always reminds me of the day I knew I loved Sasuke.

(Flashback)

I was inside my house about to go out for training.

"Cripes, it's raining again? What is this, like the sixth time this week?"

"What are you whining about, dobe?" I spun around at the deep voice, although I already knew who's voice it was.

"Are you stalking me, teme? And how did you even get in?" I replied not even half joking.

"And what if I am, what are you going to do about it? The door was unlocked by the way, so I let myself in." He stepped closer, making my tan cheeks tint pink. I didn't reply. "Naruto? What are you going to do about it?" He said teasingly smirked. It took me a moment but I replied.

"Nothing." He looked surprised but then he smiled and said; "Good, because I like watching you." I blushed a dark red.

"Creep."

"Say what you want," He leaned into my ear "But you know you like me too." He licked my ear slightly making me turn dark, dark red. Then he vanished, and I sank to my knees. I slowly arose and walked outside because now I had to find Sasuke. (End Of Flashback.)

I then decided that I didn't like rain itself because Sasuke had used it to his advantage. But I also decided I liked the smell of the aftermath of rain. Because Sasuke and I had shared a moment, right there on that day, with rain.

"Naruto-Chan!" I turned around at the girly voices. "Oi! Narutooo!" Yelled a different girl voice. I looked and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Ino-kun." I replied softly.

"What are you up to?" Ino said. " And guess what?"

"Uh, what..?" I awaited bad news or something because that's al these two ever had for me.

"Sakura and I are... No! You tell him Sakura!" Squealed Ino. Oh my god this is going to take forever.

"Okay! Ino and I ... ARE DATING!" Sakura practically yelled at the top of her lungs. My eyes squinted and my eyebrows raised into a "Wtf?.." look. But I shook that look away and forced a smile.

"Thats awesome? Congratulations."

"YAY!" They both squealed at the same time and that was my cue to slip away.

Jesus, never would have expected that. Every time I'm out why do I have to run into them. Why can't I see Kiba, or Hinata.

I think I'll just go home.

Sorry guys, there wasn't much Sasuke x Naruto this time but I thought it would be a little weird if it was twice in a row! So I just had a love scene and had a run in with some annoying neighbors! Enjoy, review :D xx


	4. Why he's just like me

**SORRY! It's been forever since i updated... been busy :P 3 sorry, hope you enjoy! (: xx**

Jesus, never would have expected that. I thought they hated each other, every time I'm out why do I have to run into them. Why can't I see Kiba, or Hinata. I've been out here for like five minutes and I'm already afraid of running into those two again. I think I'll just go home back to Sasuke's and wait for him.

.xlxl.

_ 'I didn't even know it was possible to be this bored..' _I thought to myself. I would be outside but for fear of Sakura and Ino I'm not. I was sitting inside Sasuke's room throwing a bouncy ball against the floor so it would hit the door as it came up and come right back to me. Sasuke's house was a decent size for a family but too big for one person. It used to be filled with a family, Sasuke's family actually, but everybody knows what happened. Why Sasuke is just like me.

_"Yeah, I heard the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out, all except for Sasuke."_

I remember hearing that the Monday we all came back to school. I also remember looking past my whispering classmates and staring, just staring at young Sasuke. He looked as he always did but if you looked closely you could see a slight darkness underneath his eyes. He obviously hadn't slept, I mean I probably wouldn't have either if my whole family had been murdered in front of me. I don't know why he even came to school after that. But of course I didn't know what it felt like to lose anybody. I'd never met my mom or dad. They died before I had been able to remember them. And well, everyone in the village hated me I didn't know why until I became a Genin, I was the nine tails who never felt love. But I had always had little tastes of it. Because every time little Sasuke looked up at me and weakly smirked my heart leapt but I never knew what it was or what feeling I was supposed to think it was. I rolled my eyes at this thought of ' little Sasuke ' how we used to be. Hehe. I was such a trouble maker.

*Creak* The door opened. I gasped inward and jumped up, Sasuke was home!

"SASUKE-TEME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs running towards the door. He got scared and jumped a little as I toppled him over and kissed him. " I was so~ bored when you weren't here, why did you ha~ve to go to work!"

"What am I going to do with you..?" He muttered rubbing his head. " Get off me, weirdo. You made me hit my head."

" Hahahahaha, imagine that. The top ANBU Black Ops captain gets caught by surprise by me! Though I'm a top Jounin, you should be able to beat me Sasu~" I giggled, if that had been anybody else he probably would have sent them flying across the room.

" You're stupid, Naru-chan."

" Don't be like that, dobe" I said scooting my way towards him until my face was next to his. " Sasuke, kiss me." Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes and gently brushed his lips against mine. He closed his eyes. He made me shiver then pressed his lips more against mine and licked my lips, I replied by opening my lips more and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth licking my cheeks and tongue, I moaned softly into him. I slowly moved my hands to Sasuke's hips sliding his legs towards me. He put his hands on my sides near my ribs pulled me inward until I was on-top of him. We broke our kiss to breath, I immediately stood up and took Sasuke by the hand dragging him to the bedroom.

" Two nights in a row eh, Naruto?" He bit his lip and giggled a little. I glared back at his and smiled a little, we got to his bedroom and I pushed Sasuke back onto the bed. I quickly got on-top of him and kissed him deeply. A thought came into my head I broke our kiss but stayed close to him.

" Stay." I whispered in his ear, popped up and ran out of the room into the kitchen, leaving a confused Sasuke in the bedroom. _'caramel, caramel, caramel.'_ I though closing drawers as quickly as I had opened them. Where the hell is it?

"What are you looking for, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said, one eyebrow raised. I turned around.

" Didn't I tell you to stay?" I muttered. " Caramel, where is it." Sasuke slowly walked to me and took my face in his hands and turned my head down looking at his counter. And there, right in front of my face was a jar of caramel. "Oh." I said smiling sheepishly.

" Dobe." Sasuke said walking away. Naruto pouted and closed the last drawer that he had opened, picked up the jar and followed Sasuke into the bedroom. " I'm not even turned on anymore, you're such an idtot." Sasuke said to me as we both entered his bedroom.

" Sasuke.." I muttered un-knowingly.

" What, Naruto?" Sasuke asked turning to look at me, I looked up innocently with wide eyes, Sasuke gasped sharply. He seemed to take in everything about my face, about my eyes.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke said with an airy tone. He took my hand gently and pulled me into an embrace. He took up my chin with his pointer finger, making me look up. He smiled slowly. Then he sweetly kissed my eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead and finally my lips. "Six kisses for each month we've been together, and one more for the next month in advance." He grinned softly and started to kiss me. Moving slowly and discreetly. We were savoring this, though we will forever be together each moment I can spend with my love is sacred. The back of his fingers were moving up and down my face lovingly, his snow skin was so soft. There was no blemish in sight. He laid me down, positioned himself on top of me and was deeply kissing me slowly moving himself up and down against me. I could feel his member on mine, rubbing and rubbing. Slowly we both began to have bulging erections. This wasn't our usual sex hungry routine, no. It was softer. We both we're at the peak of our erections and Sasuke moved down to the brim of my pants. And everything, everything was a soft, gentle movement when he removed my clothing until it was just my tan skin showing. And I returned the favor unto him until he was completely stripped. Then we just sat and stared at each other, naked and concupiscent.

"I wanna be with you forever, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know, Naruto. I wanna be with you too." He then moved towards me with his head lowered, grabbed the caramel and spread it all over my member. He started to lick my member up and down, a moan escaped my mouth.. It felt so.. good and it was sticky. He was going at the same rate for a long time, teasing me, wanting me to want myself to cum.

" Sasuke, you dobe.. hurry up." I moaned. He was building up the pleasure. "Ahh.. hnn." He started moving faster but everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It was lovely and oh my God, this felt better than anything in the whole world. And finally I reached my limit. "Ohhh, fuck. Sasuke.. Sasuke~. I'm cumming~." He greedily slurped and ate up my cum as soon as it hit his mouth.

"You taste so good, Naruto."

"Of course I do, there's caramel mixed in there.." I said softly.

"Open your legs wide." I was still in a haze from the pleasure he had given me, but still I obeyed. I opened my legs inch by inch. He didn't even need to prime me for entry, he slid right in and started thrusting in and out at pace that was slow and fulfilling both our needs, and it didn't take too long for an ardent Sasuke to cum inside me, he was already so frisky. He threw back his head and moaned. I too arched my back into my second orgasm.

After cooling down after our sweet sex scene, he laid next to me on his back. We both stared at the ceiling panting softly. I turned my head towards Sasuke. I sat up and moved closer to him. I positioned myself comfortably and kissed his chest.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"You need to drop that habit, dobe. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant.." He turned his head with his mouth agape and eyes wide. "I'm kidding, HA." He glared at me. " I love you with all my heart, Sasuke."

"Yeah, me too."

"And Sasuke?"

"Wha~t?" He asked annoyed.

" Guys can't get pregnant."

" Shut up." I smiled to myself and laid back down. I took my hand and searched for Sasuke's hand, I grabbed it and held it. I smiled at the warmth and closed my eyes. _'What an amazing life I get to have.'_


	5. Important Authors Note!

Okay, hi! This is going to be really annoying but, for those of you who actually CARE, I would love it if you read this. So, this is my first ever fanfiction story, and the whole time I've had it up I've fucked up the chapters.

Like putting them in the wrong place or putting them all together, and so on. This story means a lot to me and for the maybe 20 people who read it, I appreciate it so MUCH. You don't even know.

I will continue writing and trying very hard and it seemed I had become very busy and lazy to write so I apologize. I SWEAR I WILL WRITE. So, I love you all (:

Sorry again, Karlee.


End file.
